Teach Me
by TeenieLover
Summary: Being the alien Invader he is, Zim struggles to understand human emotions, but it gets to the point where he greeds for it. If only he knew how to do the things he has seen his peers do. So who is there to teach him? Dib, of course.


_**Author's Notes: **_**This is a one-shot, and probably my best ZaDR fanfic in my opinion. I wanted to get inside Zim's mind and show what he would be thinking as he spends more time on Earth. We see him in the show surrounded my children at Skool, but never do we see him in situation revolving the teenage years of Dib and his fellow classmates. As we all know, teenagers like myself go through many events involving education and puberty, Dib would be more matured now, and I think he would grow an attachment of some sort to Zim over the years. **

**Mistakes may be found, I do apologize. Contains references to sex but nothing explicit. **

**I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review! :)**

**Teach Me**

A clenched fist slammed itself on the desk. The other hand tugging at the sensitive antennae that sat upon the green alien's head. He didn't get it. Didn't understand. Physical contact, punches, kicks, slaps. They were the only excuses when to touch another life form, to inflict pain, cause misery, all to watch the other suffer. You were granted hands to strangle your opponent with, to protect yourself and to make sure you were safe. It made you strong and powerful, a great soldier for an even greater empire.

But this, this was incomprehensible.

As much as he hated the sight greeting his huge magenta orbs, he just couldn't bring himself to turn away, he was transfixed to the screen in front of him, and that only made his anger boil more, his frustration too high he felt like he could scream. The feeble touch, it only made you weak and vulnerable.

He studied the way their hands roamed around each area of skin, claiming the other silently, tracing over the bumps and lumps they came across, the movements were slow, which only caused the victim to let out a long moan, sounding almost like they wanted this, wanted the contact the other was giving them. Their bodies were flush against each other, skin meeting skin, sliding against each other so delicately and lightly like a tiny feather of a bird. Legs were locked whilst toes curled and uncurled.

Stared. Stared and growled. That's all he could do as he watched the act he had watched so many times before.

Naked hands intertwined with each other, the pad of the males thumb running over the female's hand, a comforting manner, an act to show they cared. The blanket at the end of the small bed fell onto the carpet of the dark room, where it lied and rested as the two figures continued their play. A flat tongue glided along the milky white skin of the girl, leaving a wet trail of pleasure and delight. It travelled up the jaw, where it paused and sucked for a while, until it pulled back, presenting the blemish it had formed, before lips were pressed against the others, gently, softly, as a slim hand reached out and-

He closed the window.

He had seen enough, always seen enough.

His squeedly-spooch turned uncomfortably, heart racing as he rested his head in his arms, fists still clenched tightly, so tight that claws pierced into flawless skin and allowed the purple blood to seep out.

He tried to understand. He failed.

He tried to stay calm. He couldn't.

He tried so much to discover what this act was, but it only ever led to one word, that word he had heard the humans speak on more than one occasion. It created a wave of happiness to flush over the receiver of the word.

Love.

That was the word the Irken did not get.

He sighed, green eye lids sliding closed as he lied there, alone without another. Not only did he not get this 'love', but he would never experience it. He fell asleep, the cold air of his lab the only company he had.

"Welcome back class, it's nice to see you all with a fresh face for the new term!" The teacher stood at the front of the classroom, smile wide as she clasped her hands in delight upon seeing her students again, obviously way too attached to the job. All of the teenagers chatted to each other, most of them catching from their time apart, the others discussing irrelevant things like their favourite type of soap, but one lanky pale boy sitting at the front of the class, currently doodling away on a battered notebook, remained quit. He sat isolated from the rest of the pupils, in a world of his own. He was vaguely aware of the paper balls being launched at his head by the class bullies, but from years of the same repetitive treatment, he had become somewhat accustomed to it. It's not that it didn't hurt him to know he had nobody who cared about him in his life, but he had just come to accept it, he was blessed with the life he had, so he took it all in his stride. The pencil lifted from the paper, revealing the drawing, he was no artist, but hours of Skool time where you learnt the same things over again led to a lot of time to doodle. He had drawn what looked like an alien in a spaceship, travelling through the vastness of space, surrounded by bright stars and planets. He sighed. It only triggered his thoughts back to him.

Zim.

The alien he had known for 6 years, since that time he had walked into their classroom, things had changed. Dib wasn't out chasing after the Irken anymore. It wasn't that he had given up, no. But it was the fact Zim wasn't an Invader anymore. The day he received the call from his Tallest's was the day that changed everything. Zim hadn't come to Skool for a whole week, and Dib had become increasingly curious, to the extent that he was worried. When he found Zim curled up on himself in a corner of his lab, something had changed inside of him, something that made him know that he cared for the green kid. He spent the rest of that night looking after Zim after he found out his mission was a lie. Everything was different for Dib since then.

Dib glanced over towards the empty desk. Where could he be? He knew the teacher was rambling on about something, probably something boring. Zim had been acting quite odd recently, he seemed to keep to himself a lot more. At first he wasn't concerned, but now he was worried, scared almost that something was wrong. It was all the same now, his mind was constantly thinking about that kid, but not in the same way back when they were young, now the thoughts revolved around their relationship with each other. Dib wouldn't go as far as saying they were friends, but they weren't enemies either. Sometimes, at lunch, they would sit with each other and discuss things, it would turn into laughs at times as well. They still had their arguments though, fights followed sometimes, but they weren't as brutal as before.

"Right, does anybody know the answer to this equation?" The teacher asked, pointing to the chalkboard with an overly thought out equation on it. Zita shot her hand up, and just as an answer was about to leave her mouth, a squeak of a door interrupted her. Standing in the doorway was a boy with a lick of green skin around his frame. His eyelids drooped, not in a tired way, but in a saddened way, confusion almost.

"Sorry I am late…" Zim spoke, slowly making his way to his seat and slumping down, eyes locked onto his desk.

"I will let you off this once Zim, another interruption in this month and it will be an hours detention after Skool." She spoke, before carrying on with her lesson, Zita answering the question correctly.

Fifteen minutes passed, and by now the class were working on a sheet with several math questions on, Dib had just about finished before he lifted his head up to look at the alien across the classroom. He hadn't moved from his position, he looked like he was thinking.

Zim didn't even know about the sheet in front of him, still found up in his thoughts about the soft touches and caring words of the humans. What was their purpose? What did they feel like? Was it nice? Or maybe it was a way to claim a human as your own, making them your property. Suddenly, a finger jabbed into Zim's back, startling him. But he didn't turn around because he knew what was to follow.

"Hey idiot, where were you this morning, busy paining a fresh coat of green on ya?" One kid, known as Todd asked, his fellow friends laughing afterwards. Zim simply ignored them and began to doodle, unaware of Dib's eyes watching him.

"You got yourself a girlfriend yet, huh?"

"Ha! As if! He's as gay as they come, little fag!"

Gay? What was gay? Zim didn't understand what the boys were talking about.

"Don't get too close Ben, he might pounce on ya, kiss you to death!" The classroom erupted into laughter, Zim sat there, eyes quivering. No, he would not brake in front of these humans. He was strong, not weak. But it was that word… kiss.

All of a sudden, a pencil case was thrown violently at Zim's head, and that's when he shot up, a visible tear glistening on his cheek. He quickly dashed out, away from those taunting humans. They were just making him even more confused.

A pair of eyes saw everything, he frowned, and was angered, but calmed himself as he released a sigh. Slowly he got up out of his seat and went to follow after Zim. The teacher had left a while ago anyway, something about an important phone call. He studied the empty corridor, before heading over to where he knew he would find the sad Irken.

Dib gently pushed open the door to the males toilets, and his frown only got worse as he discovered it was empty, but just as he turned to leave, he heard a tiny whimper coming from one of the cubicles. Turning back around, Dib made his way over to it, lifting his hand to the door, seeing that it was locked.

"Zim? You in there?"

No reply.

"Zim, look. I know what those idiots did, you really just need to ignore them. Just come out, okay?"

Still silence.

"Zim…"

"G-go away… Dib-beast…" A small voice spoke, the voice shuck with sorrow.

Dib sighed, at least he was talking. "Unlock the door, Zim." It was quiet for a while, and just as Dib was about to ask again, the lock sounded and the door opened up a crack. Dib pushed open the door carefully and stepped inside the small area. Zim was perched on the floor, back against the wall of the stall, looking up to Dib with wide puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Dib expected Zim to be hurt by the comments made, but didn't expect to see him finally brake from them. He knelt down beside him, heart pounding because of his stupid feelings of worry and concern over the alien, and rested a gentle hand on Zim's shoulder.

Zim was quick to notice however and pushed Dib away with a yell, crawling away as far as possible afterwards, breathing hard. "D-don't… touch me! Do not touch me!"

Dib was shocked and scared as his head cracked against the tiled floor, a groan leaving his mouth. "What the hell Zim?! I'm only trying to comfort you!"

"Zim does not need it! Leave me alone! I-I am… not weak…" His voice cracked, new tears started to appear.

Dib sat there resting on his arms, his concern had just been upped a notch at those words. Hesitantly, he began to crawl over to the little broken alien, before slowly reaching out, and quickly pulling the bundle into his arms, wrapping his arms tightly around him to make sure he couldn't escape. He would hold him, hold him and prove that he cared.

Zim didn't have time to protest as he was yanked forward and before he knew what was happening his head was plastered to the boy's chest, listening to the quick heartbeat of the boy. He noticed the arms circling his waist, and a thumb running smoothly over his back. His eyes were wide, wide and wet as he just sat there frozen in Dib's lap. The squeedly-spooch inside of him churned and fluttered, a mix of completely new feelings pooling into his veins. This touch was the first touch that did not result in one of them getting hurt, it was different. His tense muscles began to relax slowly, but he didn't make a move as to hold onto the human, he just remained still and quiet. Why was the human doing this? What was this act? Was this related to the love, he saw humans hold each other sometimes; they always looked happy and pleased. Zim did feel some of the anger leaving his body, and his skin was tingling in a pleased manner from the touch. He would never admit it out loud, but this felt nice, to be held so close to another, the feeling of somebody wanting him, like they cared. But, a swelling inside of Zim's heart was telling him something… Telling him he wanted, more.

"Dib-human…"

Dib was thankful that Zim hadn't pushed him away this time, and even more so when he felt the muscles of the alien relax as he slumped more into his chest. He wanted Zim to know that he was there for him and that he shouldn't give in to such assholes. He briefly nuzzled his cheek on Zim's wig, noting its texture. He knew he cared for the alien, but now something was becoming clear, the same thought he had been pondering over for four months now. Attraction. At first he was outraged about his thoughts, passing them aside, but lately he had begun to accept them, he felt something for the curled up Irken in his hold, what that something was he wouldn't know though unless-

Zim lifted himself up to look into the eyes of the Dib, observing the way the human had a pink hue set on his cheeks as he too gazed down, which only hurt his insides more. So much was spinning around in his head, but when his eyes locked with the boys lips he let out a tiny sound, his hands twitched by his sides. The lip locking ritual, it happened after those two humans he saw once had held each other much like they were doing now, did he have to do the same thing? Was this what happened in these situations? Releasing a shaky breath that he didn't know he had been holding, Zim gently rested his hand on the side of the humans face, and leaned in, eyes half lidded. He brushed his lips so very gently over the others, imitating what he had seen before as best of his abilities, before he had been pulled forward by his head and locking their lips together.

Dib didn't need to think twice when he felt those soft tips poke his pink ones, he grabbed the Irken's head and forced their lips together, moving his over the others slowly, putting all of his heart into it. His eyes were closed tightly as he just lost his self in the moment, sliding is tongue over one second and grazing the lips with his teeth the next. He feared rejection, because he knew now for certain what he wanted. He wanted Zim, to make him his in all the ways possible, roam his hands over that smooth jade green skin and hold him forever. Slowly, Dib leant back, his lips slightly parted as he almost dreamily looked into Zim's fake eyes.

Until he was pushed away once again as he watched the Irken flee from the room.

* * *

Dib stared at the cubical wall in front of him, hand still hanging in mid-air as he just sat frozen. Slowly, his senses began to come back to him as his hand slowly lowered until it sat unsurely on his lap. He cursed himself, why did he have to do that?! Zim had made the first move, he showed a sign of interest in him, but he had to be the one to go overboard, the poor alien must have been scared out of his mind! Dib wished he had just allowed Zim to do what he wanted, let him discover and explore his lips on his own will. But it was just too hard, Zim's lips were soft and plump against his, like they fit perfectly with his as if they were meant to be there, like a key and lock. Why did Zim even kiss him anyway? Well, it wasn't exactly a kiss, more like a bit of a poke, an attempt at one, Dib presumed that Zim had never experienced such a thing before, much like himself really, but he came from a world where kissing was common, Zim's race seemed to be the kind to not get involved in such activities.

Dib tugged on his hair from the stress swimming in his head, he didn't want things to be so confusing, and he didn't exactly know where Zim had ran off to, so pulling himself up off the cold hard surface, he exited the cubical and pushed open the toilets door, walking down the corridor towards the Skool entrance. He couldn't bear to go into the classroom again, nor spend the day in this building where he could bump into the Irken anytime, so home sounded like a nice place to him. Gaz and his father weren't in, so nobody would disturb him in his depressive mood. Nobody seemed to be on the corridors, class still had a good 10 minutes left, walking out of this Skool was one of the easiest things in the world, he remembered when Zim had bashed his head against the Skool wall outside, causing him to cut his head severally, so he just walked home half way through the day, nobody cared, nobody ever did. And for that he was thankful. It meant he didn't have to worry about being questioned for his odd mood, questioned to why he wasn't acting 'crazy' and 'insane' like usual.

"Why did I have to do that…" Oh yeah, he still spoke to his self of course.

Stepping out into the heat of the beaming sun, Dib began his trek back home, his eyes not leaving the pavement for a second. He couldn't shake that imagine of Zim out of his head, the way he looked into his eyes as he held onto his face, it was burned into the back of his mind. He craved for that look, that soft hand on his pale skin once more. But one thing he did not understand was why. Dib had hated that little green alien for so long, only when he and Zim had formed a truce after Zim's unfortunate news did he admit to Zim he did not hate him, Zim had said the same words back. Never did they say they were friends, never did they say they wanted something else for the future, so why now did this happen between them? Did Zim like him? Did Zim want to be friends? Maybe something more?

He kicked at a stone on the ground and after about 10 more minutes of walking, he finally arrived at his house, he walked inside and dumped his bag onto the floor, not in the mood to trudge upstairs with it as he just allowed himself to fall onto the couch in the living room, his head sinking into a soft purple pillow. He sighed loudly, it was quiet throughout the whole house, which made his thoughts speak louder in his mind.

Dib's life consisted of doing what he liked best, studying the paranormal. When he got home every weekday from Skool, his bedroom was his first destination, sitting himself at his computer. Sometimes he would research Bigfoot or check up on the news about paranormal siting's, other days he would switch on the cameras he had hidden away in Zim's base and observe him, watch the way he would move, the odd way he walked and how his voice seemed louder than the average humans. When he was lucky, he would be able to stare at the Irken naked of his disguise and admire those huge magenta orbs of his, captivated by the way they seemed to glow in the dark. He wondered if he had a better eye sight than humans.

Even if both of them had never actually called each other such a thing as 'friends', Dib couldn't lie to himself, he would have loved to be Zim's friend, but now due to his hideous mistake he was certain that their relationship had just crashed and burned. He felt empty inside, because he wanted the little alien in his arms again, he felt an attraction to him. He liked him.

Dib had fallen for his alien nemesis, and as much as he had expected himself to have been disgusted with this, he couldn't help the way his lips tweaked upwards, and the almost lazy expression that set on his face. The students at Skool had mocked him, saying that he was 'gay' and 'obsessed with Zim', 'stalked Zim', and now, he didn't care. If he was gay, then that was fine, if he was obsessed with Zim, then that was fine as well, and if he-

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Dib shot up from his position, a look of horror on his face as somebody knocked on the door. Somebody must have seen him leave, they must have reported him to the Skool Head Teacher and now they were here to take him back to that hell of a building. He swallowed the lump in his thought, and dared himself to speak. "W-who is it?" He managed to spit out of his dry mouth.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

He jumped as the banging got louder, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stay locked up in here forever, so as much as the pale teen didn't want to, he crept over to the front door, and opened it up.

Dib's vision went black for a few seconds, a throbbing pain registering in the back of his head as well as a dull ache in his back. But what his mind focussed on more was the unrecognizable weight on his stomach, not a weight to make him hurt, just there. As Dib's vision slowly came back into focus, he squinted his eyes to try and make an image of what was on top of him as he lied on his carpet. He gasped in shock.

"Z-"

The lithe green figure on top of him was quick to place a thin gloved finger on the human's lips, cutting him off. After the being was sure he had him silenced, he moved it down under his jaw, and tilted his head up so he had a better view of him. He smirked, and leaned down, a part of his fake hair brushing onto the human's forehead below him.

"Dib-thing…" he caressed his cheek, "teach Zim, about love…"

That was it.

That's all it took for two thin arms to swing round the aliens neck and yank him violently down on top of him fully, smashing his lips onto jade green ones as his eyes snapped closed, a groan following afterwards. He wasn't even thinking straight, just allowing his body to do whatever it wanted to the one on top of him, roaming around smooth skin and dragging nails on the alien's back. He couldn't, no, he wouldn't allow him to get away this time, he was going to teach this idiot about love, and damn was he going to like it.

Zim didn't argue when he was violently pulled forward, just allowing himself to be pulled flush against the body below him as their lips met once again. But this time, he kissed back. Clumsily due to the lack of experience and knowledge of the human ritual, but he tried his hardest to imitate the human's actions, his lips dancing against Dib's. He had made the right decision, coming over to Dib's house where he knew he would be. He was fed up of moping around at his base after he ran out on the Dib, he just desired the boys touch. So much.

When Dib felt Zim kiss him back, he felt something flutter up inside of him, like it touched his heart in such a loving way which only Zim could create. His tongue poked at Zim's lips, asking for entrance, his mind now clearer as he wanted Zim to make decisions, to allow him to know if Zim was interested in him. When the jade green lips parted, he got his answer.

He plunged his flat pink tongue into the moist cavern, roaming every inch of it, swiping across teeth and gums. When he came into contact with the serpentine tongue of the Irken's, he curled his around it, and was pleased to find Zim do the same thing, causing a loud moan from him. His hands travelled up the Invader's uniform again, massaging the skin there before gripping onto it as their passion deepened. Dib was aware of Zim trying to fight for dominance, using the muscle in his mouth against his whilst clawing at his mop of black hair. He let his hands wander, until they reached the edge of the Irken's wig, slipping his hand under before grazing his fingers over one of the stalks, rubbing lightly and knocking the wig off. Zim pulled back and released a long deep moan.

Irken's were told to never let another being touch their antenna, that it was bad and would result in a severe punishment. They were never told why however, just obeying their Tallest's orders like good little soldiers. But Zim wasn't part of that race anymore, he was free to his liking, so why stop? It's not like it felt bad or anything, in fact the little alien just wanted-

"D…Diiiiib…..ahhh…." Another moan following afterwards from Zim.

Dib was slightly disappointed to say the least when Zim drew away from him, but it gave him chance to catch his breath, panting whilst caressing the stalk. When Zim moaned his name, he smirked. He liked how that sounded and wanted more.

"You like that, huh space-boy…?" Dib softly spoke, his actions now began to quicken, nipping down at the base.

Zim could only shudder in ecstasy, his small lips parted as he drew in shrill breaths, then releasing them slowly and loudly. His mind was slightly fogged, but not enough for him to forget how good he felt, how amazing Dib's fingers felt on his antenna, how he didn't want anything to ever stop, just wanted the Dib-stink to carry on. It just felt too wonderful.

The now confident teenager, still grinning, sat up and picked up the surprisingly light alien with one arm, standing up whilst his fingers danced on Zim's rubbery but rough antenna. He lovingly kissed Zim's forehead, holding his lips there for a few seconds before pulling away and walking upstairs. He was aware of the Irken holding a sleepy expression on his face, eyes now fully lidded with a tiny smile on his face. Dib pushed open the door to his bedroom and stepped inside, pushing it closed afterwards with the kick of his foot. Gently, he lied the Irken down on his bed after pulling open the covers, slipping him inside and crawling in himself afterwards as he released the antenna.

When Zim felt himself being hoist into the air, he only snuggled into Dib's chest and allowed the new sensations to course through his body. He had wondered so long about this 'love', about the touches and kisses. And now here he was, being held so close to another, the feeling of want flooding his veins. Before, he thought the idea of another being touching him in such an intimate way was foul and defective, and even more so for a mere human to do it to him, but he found Dib to be something different. He knew the human, he remembered his exact scent, his hobbies and likings, the shade of his eyes and now the soothing words of his voice. Even through all of the hatred and violence the two had been involved in throughout the years, Zim felt some kind of trust in the Dib-beast, like he knew he wasn't here to threaten him now and rip open his innards.

He felt the human peel away his purple lenses before settling them on the bed side table, afterwards tearing away his own t-shirt before throwing it to the floor, the reason for it he did not know, and it completely left his mind when he felt the naked skin of the other press against him as pale arms wrapped around his waist, tugging him closer. The foreign skin was hot, sparking Zim's nerves and causing him to shudder, he liked the softness of the human's skin and in result wanted more, so he pushed away Dib and sat up, removing his shirt, sliding it over his PAK with the help of the big hole in the back of it as it sprung off his head, dropping it wherever it landed. He curled back up against Dib, making sure to press their skin flush against each other, which made him to let out a tiny moan of approval from the skin on skin before he rested his hands on the others chest and began to caress it, trying to try out as much ways of affection on the boy as possible.

From all of the punches he had thrown at Dib as well as the kicks and abusive pushes, this was far better. In Dib's arms the Irken felt safe and secure, nothing could get him here, nothing could harm him and tell him he wasn't good enough. It was alright to put your guard down just for a little while, and he knew he would get up soon and make his way back to the base in a few moments.

Any second now.

Just a few more seconds and he would be out of this house.

But those seconds turned to minutes, and those minutes only carried on increasing, and before he could carry on counting he felt a trail of kisses on his neck from the Dib in front of him, soft and loving words following each peck to the skin. Zim shuddered, his worries flying out of the window. He could stay here for as long as he pleased, and that's why he let a smile creep on his face, one of his hands going behind Dib and pulling him unhealthily close whilst the other pet the black mess on his head, pressing his lips onto the humans firmly but at the same time gently.

Dib allowed the silence, just holding the other in his arms, but when he was tugged forward and those little lips were on his, he didn't reject them, he only welcomed them. Their kiss deepened as Dib rolled over on top of Zim, swiping his tongue over the aliens before it slipped inside the moist cavern and ran over the rounded teeth, moaning into the others mouth loudly. His hand worked on one of the stalks, nipping at the base then rubbing upwards gently, his body moved on Zim's, trying to create as much friction as possible between the two of them. By now the atmosphere was musky and hot, a glaze of sweat licked at Dib's skin, his pants sticking uncomfortably to his long legs that had now been tangled with Zim's. He pulled away only to pant for a few seconds before his mouth dived for the lonely antenna and sucked.

"M-my.. TALLST'S!" Every pleasurable feeling under the Earth's sun now shot through every inch of Zim, he began to squirm and pant heavily as his whole world now only revolved around him and the one on top of him, continuous waves of heat flushing over the skin. Never before had he felt so good. He gripped at Dib's hair as his toes curled in his boots, only to uncurl again. He kicked them off and wrapped his legs tightly around Dib's waist, scratching Dib's skin on his back as several low moans seeped past his lips.

Dib carried on sucking the thin stalk for a few more minutes, fully aware of Zim's thrashing and pulling, he pulled back, but not before licking it's full length, dropping beside Zim afterwards and kissing him on the bare shoulder, listening to the rapid pace of the other heart. A clammy hand spread itself out onto the green chest, stroking it lovingly.

Zim gasped for air, sucking it all up into his overly hot mouth as his head pressed against Dib's chest, wrapping his arms around him in order to not loose contact. He didn't expect it to feel this good, the humans described love to be the most powerful thing on Earth, he didn't believe it, but now something was telling him it was. Zim knew he still had a lot to learn, but that was okay with him. Right now he just wanted to fall asleep with the human. His human.

"Thank you, Dib…"


End file.
